When Will I See You?
by Fieryazn1124
Summary: DracoOC how will they react when they see each other? A story of best childhood friends split apart...better than it sounds
1. Meet Jelena Mostly Draco's POV

Disclaimer: I only own those you don't recognize. Don't steal mine!  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first fic.so please don't be so harsh on the flaming.  
Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was another year aboard the carriages at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy climbed into one as he sighed heavily, unaware that there was someone following him.  
  
A blonde haired beauty slipped inside without his knowing. "Pansy!" He gasped in shock. He frantically looked around, but all the other carriages had been filled. "Damn." He murmured to himself. With another heavy sigh, he sat down in the carriage and looked out of the window.  
  
"Draco! How was your summer?" Pansy asked perkily. For a Slytherin, Pansy was a little too happy. Most of the male population at Hogwarts didn't mind though because she was gorgeous. Her long blonde hairs swept pass her shoulders and her blue eyes were icy enough to freeze an ocean.  
  
"It was alright, Pansy."  
  
"Well I had the best summer.Bulgaria was absolutely gorgeous! Did you know that there makeup." Pansy drowned on.  
  
They finally reached the school, he tore away saying that he had to see some of his friends then the ceremony started.  
  
"Students! Welcome to Hogwarts. We have a new transfer from Durmstrang. Her name is Jelena Ketetrina La Roux. She will now be sorted."  
  
The hat thought about her for a moment before shouting, SLYTHERIN!  
  
When the noise applauded form his table, Draco finally looked up at the new girl. She was about his age with soft brown eyes, dark reddish-black- chestnut hair. She was tan compared to the British people in Hogwarts. Even tanner than Durmstrang students. She had an Asian look on her face and had many curves. Her lips were red and full. Eyes watchful and caring. Tresses sweeping around her shoulders and robes that moved with the way she walked.  
  
"Students. There will be changes for the Prefects. All of the houses will have the same Prefects they have now, except for Slytherin." Jey heard a relieved sigh from the Gryffindor table from; you guessed it, a bushy haired girl.  
  
"Miss Pansy Parkinson will no longer be a Slytherin Prefect. This honor now goes to Miss Jelena La Roux. All Prefects, and Miss Parkinson and Miss Weng- Louie, there will be a meeting after this feast. Mr. Malfoy, I trust you will show Miss Weng-Louie the way."  
  
"You're the new girl aren't you?" The blonde-haired girl across from her asked. "Name's Karena McDavidson."  
  
"Jelena La Roux. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Back at you. Did you know that you're the only Slytherin right now to have such long black hair? Well except for Marvella. No worries about her. You're in the 6th year, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I am too! Ok, these are your new roommates. You see that black-haired girl over there? That's Marvella Bancroft. The one sitting next to her is Noëllea Hayden. There's another one. Oh poor Pureza. She's sitting next to Pansy Parkinson whose not the best person in the world, almost to the least she is. But anyways, next to Pansy is Pureza Catalenello. And me! Now, who were your roommates back in, where ever you were?"  
  
"My friends were Amaia Keelan, Pyrena Logan, Venetia Prescott, Regina Livingston, and, there was a transfer from Hogwarts I believe, Lawrensah Waylon?"  
  
"Oh yea! She was from Slytherin. Greatest she was. Do you know where I can send letters to her?"  
  
"Yes. She was one of my best friends."  
  
"If you were one of her best friends, then your one of mine. So, where did you come from before?"  
  
"Born in Seattle, Washington. USA. Rainy but bearable. I came from Durmstrang."  
  
"I love your accent! It's better than hearing all of the same British voices anyways. Marvella has a French/Irish tongue and Pureza the Italian. Noëllea has a Spanish tongue. Pansy's plain British. I have a Scottish tongue myself. Don't be surprised if we spew out in different languages, yea?"  
  
"No. I have an American accent. I love different accents."  
  
"Students, it is time to go to sleep. You must be well rested for tomorrow's first day of classes. Prefects and Heads, remember, there is a meeting. Good night to all students."  
  
"Bye!" Karena said to Jelena.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, right?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I'll show you where the meetings are held."  
  
"Any pointers on Hogwarts to tell me?"  
  
"Yea. Stay clear of Gryffindors. There will be two in the meeting. The girl is Granger and the boy is Weasley. They're known as Mudblood and Weasel. They're best friends with Potter. Gryffindors poison the minds of Slytherin." Draco said as he walked into a room full of comfy chairs with many people inside. Above the fireplace was the waxing seal of Hogwarts.  
  
"Miss Parkinson will no longer serve as a Slytherin Prefect. She has abused her authority greatly and it has now been taken away. Our new Prefect will be Jelena La Roux. I know it is pretty surprising seeing her as a new transfer but she will serve the school well. The Hufflepuff Prefects are Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. The Ravenclaw Prefects are Terry Boot and Padma Patil. The Gryffindor Prefects are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And your Slytherin Prefect counterpart will be Draco Malfoy. Anything to add, Miss Weng?"  
  
"First of all, you can call me Jelena, Jey, or Lena. My middle name Ketetrina is made up of Ketina and Katrina. Bear with it all people. That's all I have to say that I can think of for now."  
  
The meeting quickly adjourned and Draco led Jey down to the dungeons.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone, boy."  
  
"Boy? Who are you calling boy?"  
  
"You are one aren't you? Under that hair color, I could have sworn you were my muggle friend, Adele."  
  
"Big surprise for you wasn't it?" Draco said through clenched teeth. What was this girl playing at? Talking this way to a Malfoy? I have pureblood in me. Is she a mudblood? Must be. But then how'd she get in Slytherin?  
  
"Most definitely. First of all, she doesn't have that attitude of yours, homeboy."  
  
"Homeboy? We aren't at home."  
  
"Well, better home than you go to every summer, isn't it?" She saw him grew even more furious. "Oh, did I hit a week spot? So sorry." She smiled sarcastically.  
  
Jey stalked up the girls' dormitory and chatted with the other girls.  
  
Draco remained downstairs and sat down on an emerald colored couch. "Why does Jelena remind me about her?" He pondered as he silently slipped out an old photograph. He had an arm around a little girl with black hair and dark brown eyes making faces in the picture. It was a natural summer day. The sun was shining brightly above the hill where the breeze made the even most dried up blade of grass sway in the rhythm. The usually drafty-looking Malfoy Manor in the background seemed to light up. They were both smiling as if the days would never end. But they did.  
  
Draco exhaled deeply as he remembered that day when they were torn apart.  
  
The doorbell rang through the house and Mr. Malfoy opened the door.  
  
"Hello Stephanie. How do you do?"  
  
"Hi Mr. Malfoy. I'm pleasant. Is Draco around?"  
  
"Yes he is. He's in his room."  
  
"Thank you sir. Good day." Lucius Malfoy had approved of Stephanie's family since they moved in the neighborhood. The Malfoy Manor and the Weng Manor were the only ones that lived in that patch of land.  
  
"Good day to you too." Lucius admired Stephanie for her bravery, politeness, and intelligence with common sense.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" She cried out as she burst into the room.  
  
A 10-year old Draco walked out of his bathroom. "Stephanie?"  
  
"Draco! I'm moving! They're going to take me away!"  
  
"Steph, stop crying. Where are they taking you?"  
  
"I don't know. Romania, Estonia, Italy. I don't know! I'm never going to see you again!"  
  
"Shh, Steph. You know that you can always owl me."  
  
"Draco! It won't be the same! You'll be here and I'll be somewhere else. We won't go to the same school."  
  
"Steph, I promise you. We'll see each other again and when we do, I'll hug you so tightly, that you will know that it is me. You're my best friend. Don't worry. We will. I promise." "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Here." The two children embraced each other tightly. "You're my best friend too, Draco. You always will."  
  
"You'll be my best friend forever, Steph. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." The two children held on together.  
  
As the memory faded, Draco's eyes began to tear. It was true. He had never forgotten her. She was a fragment in his mind and heart. But the presence of Jelena had sparked it even greater.  
  
So what do you think? Please read and review! 


	2. The Meeting: Draco Finds Out The Truth

Disclaimer: I only own the few you see, please don't take them from me! Wow.I rhymed.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is the 2nd Chapter of We Will Meet Again.like it?  
  
Special thanks to: EclipseAzNGTX, Swanny, Crazy-Slythies #1 and #2  
  
Okay on with the story!!!  
  
Chapt. 2 We Will Meet Again  
  
The next few days carried on and on as usual. Jelena tried to ignore Draco while Draco tried to get closer to her. Jelena knew Draco was her childhood friend but knowing the times weren't as happy as they used to be, she couldn't be so sure. She had never forgotten him either. But, she couldn't owl him throughout the years.  
  
Her family had moved to a place where magic was highly suspicious. Her father was to protect the Ministry of Magic in Switzerland while she left to study magic at Durmstrang Institute. Her mother had been a teacher for a boarding school near the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Jelena knew but she couldn't face him. The memories came back. She cherished them with all her heart. But had Draco forgotten? It just wasn't the same anymore. She was sure that if Draco knew, he would have hugged her the first time they met. Because of his promise. The word of a Malfoy. And those, as the Wizarding world knew, were sacred and scarce.  
  
On September 23, an owl swooped by her and a note fell on her lap. She hesitantly opened the note and read:  
  
Meet me in the Common Room tonight at 12. I need to talk to you. -Draco.  
  
Silently, she slipped the note in her robes and talked merrily with her friends.  
  
"Pureza, you have a boyfriend. Who? Spill." "Blaise Zabini." She blushed. Marvella laughed. "Wouldn't laugh if I were you. Who?" "Terrence Higgs." "Noëllea?" "Malcolm Braddock." "Karena?"  
  
"Single and lovin' it." "Me too. Wait, I saw you talking to Nigel Kieran." "Fine. He was cute okay? Do you have such a problem with me talking to a certain Nigel? Huh? Do ya, punk?" "You've been listening to my CD's again, haven't you?" "Maybe."  
  
The day passed on and soon it was time to meet in the Common Room. The clock struck 11:40 so Jelena decided to go downstairs with a good book in her hands dressed in a dark green silk Chinese top unbuttoned with a white wife-beater underneath and a gray tank top under that. Her shorts were just plain black sport shorts.  
  
She plopped on a couch and drew the plush blanket dripping over the couch on her cold body. In the middle of an intense part, Draco came through the entrance. Without knowing Jelena was there, he stalked to his dorm and changed into a black wife-beater and boxers. He grabbed a book and walked back downstairs, knowing everyone was in their dorms except for Jelena, hopefully.  
  
He sat down on another couch opposite Jelena completely engrossed in his book.  
  
"Good book?" Jelena asked.  
  
Draco looked up startled. "Yes. It is."  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Draco nodded as he pulled out the picture from the night before. "Do you know who this is?  
  
Jelena gasped quickly. "How do you have that picture?"  
  
"That is me and my friend, Stephanie Weng."  
  
"I don't know how you found out but I know that you are NOT him. You are NOT that person in the picture! This person promised me that he would hug me. I would know it was him by his touch. You are not him." She whimpered.  
  
"But I am. Look at the picture, Jelena." He said forcefully. She stared at the photo. "Now look into my eyes." She did. "Now tell me you're not Jelena, Stephanie."  
  
"But I am."  
  
"Stop lying." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly like they used to years ago. She felt so right in his arms. She sighed and sobbed.  
  
"You are him. And I'm not lying. Draco, I am Jelena Weng."  
  
"How is it so? Are you her twin? Did Stephanie die?"  
  
"I am Jelena Weng."  
  
He gripped her wrist tightly as she squirmed under the pain. "Do not lie. What happened?"  
  
"Draco, I had to. There was no choice. When I moved, I had to change my identity. I was so scared."  
  
"Steph, why did you move?"  
  
"My family was attacked. They thought that they had killed me, but they had killed Jelena. So, I changed my name to Jelena Ketetrina Weng. My sister died, Draco. She died because of me." She tore her sleeves up her arm to show him her scarred wrists. The gashes, as he could tell, went deep. From the size of her wounds, only Swiss Army knife blades could have done such a straight slash. There must have been more than 5 on each wrist.  
  
"Those marks are a reminder of how I feel. Every night, I would cry and slit a new cut. I wish I had died instead of Jelena. They stabbed her. She would have been here instead of me. She deserves that kind of life. She would have been here with me. We would have been in Slytherin together. I'm her older sister. I should have protected her!" She sobbed heavily.  
  
Draco stared in surprise of the girl in front of him. Stephanie Weng was always a girl that could never cry. For some reason, no one could make her cry, she was that strong. Though, she could make everyone else cry. It was odd. She just broke down so easily.  
  
"There is so much that happened. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Steph, after all these years, where did you go?"  
  
"I went to Durmstrang. No one knew, maybe except for Dumbledore and Snape. They knew about Jelena. Jelena was living with my cousins at the time. We decided that after the move, we would take over of Jelena. She was at Durmstrang then. Many of my other brothers and sisters were at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I don't know if they're coming here."  
  
Draco brought her closer to him and began to play with her hair. "Steph, I know this is hard for you. But you will get through this. And I'll be there for you."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"How could I lie to you? We're seeing each other like I promised, right? I could never lie to you, Steph. That would be like tricking the Devil. Not that you're the Devil of course."  
  
"You know what? You straight knocked up, boo."  
  
"Boo? I don't think its Halloween yet. We have about a month, smart one."  
  
"Thanks for calling me smart! Where have you been? Draco, boo is American slang for baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby."  
  
"Gee, coulda fooled me. Baby as in my honey, sweetie. Cute stuff that you don't understand."  
  
"I don't think you guys are ready for slang yet. I mean if a Malfoy doesn't get it, who will?"  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Draco shouted as he pummeled her with a pillow.  
  
Ok.like before.please read and review! 


	3. Memories and Nightmares

Author Note: Hey!! Sorry I haven't been able to do so much lately. something's been going on with my internet.I still have to fix it.  
  
Special thanks to all those who've reviewed!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.  
  
This is going to be a flashback chapter. I thought of this and wrote it down during class. Remember when Jelena showed Draco her cut up arms? (Refer to chapter 2)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She remembered the days when she still attended Durmstrang. The drafty hallways filled with paintings of former leaders that went to the school and ever so cold marble statues that were created to make the corridors a little more filled. Then there was always the Dementor Room. Certain 7th years would only be able to go into this room with Professor Karkaroff. This was dubbed the Dementor Room because when ever someone walks past it, it feels like life was sucked out of your body.  
  
Even in this world of cold surrounding her, she would be immune to it all. At least, until night fell.  
  
She was happy to the world. Her happiness and joy of being alive filled the school, making it always warm.  
  
At around 2:53 AM each night, when the rest of the school would not wake up for at least another 2 hours, she would take out her Swiss Army Knife. It was the greatest possession she had owned. Instead of whipping out the tools, she would play with it. Weaving it in and out of her fingers, contemplating what she was about to do.  
  
With a click, the blade would be out. Her arms, bared and ready. She let the flat silver of the knife sweep and tease over her skin, warming the blade. Then quickly, with a swish and flick like the waving of a wand, a thin rivet of liquid red would flow slowly downward. Shivering all the while, she made sure to find a new spot for the next night.  
  
Touching the end of the river, she watched as the bright moonlight glint off the blood. Moving over to her nightstand, she grasped a vial and bottled up the blood, careful that it didn't spill anywhere. Bringing the bottle towards the moon once more, she stared wondering what Draco was doing. Alive or dead? Was he doing what she was?  
  
Only a few more. She thought. The sun would rise once more and the depressed surface of the night would be bottled by the cheerfulness of the dawn. Like the flasks of blood hidden in shelves.  
  
Extremely short I know.but I'm already finishing the next chapter.sorry!  
  
Read and well.review!  
  
=) 


	4. Pure Slytherins?

Author's Note: Long time no write. Sorry! I've been a little caught up with high school exams. I'm going to miss my class so much!  
  
Special thanks to all of those who reviewed! Especially harshipper!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.  
  
Chapter Four Pure Slytherins?  
  
After a pillow fight, they finally panted on separate couches.  
  
"Jelena." Draco wheezed out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's do something that we used to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Good, you learning to say no to drugs."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And defend yourself."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MALFOY?!"  
  
"Let's wrestle. Remember when I used to beat you all the time." Draco knew he hit a spot. Jelena was always as competitive as he was.  
  
"Beat me!? You beat me? You're kidding right?" Jelena asked with disbelief.  
  
"No. Up for a round?" Draco replied with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Anything to wipe off that-" Jelena was cut off as Draco tossed her to the ground.  
  
"You did not just do that!" Jelena whispered with anger.  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
"Then I'd do this." Jelena kicked his legs, which eventually gave out under him, and he fell to the floor. The rolled on top of each other until someone came through the Common Room Entrance. Draco immediately put his hands on Jelena waist, who was on top of him.  
  
"Whoa. Looks like there's some grinding going on." A jet-black haired boy said wildly, with a crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Pucey. Should have known."  
  
"Malfoy. There is such a thing as a room."  
  
"We were wrestling."  
  
"Wrestling, were you? Wrestling with an innocent pure Slytherin who happens to be on top of you. My, my, this looks fun. How pure is this girl?"  
  
"Hello." Jelena whispered gently, holding on to Draco. "My name is Jelena La Roux. Do you have a name, sir?"  
  
"Adrian Pucey." He said with a smile on his face as he sat down on a couch.  
  
"Adrian. That's a nice name." She said tightening her grip on Draco. "Now, what was your question again?"  
  
"How pure are you?" Adrian said as he dragged Jelena to him, lay down on the couch, and pulled her on him. All of this caused pain because he was digging his fingers into her cuts.  
  
"Oh, well you know, an innocent Slytherin is an oxymoron." She said shyly, not knowing what to do as Adrian started putting his hands on her hips.  
  
Draco, help me.  
  
"Mmm. so I guess that you're not a virgin?" He said as he started pushing Jelena down on him.  
  
"WHAT! OF COURSE I AM YOU, DOLT! I WAS PLAYING AROUND!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT WITH YOU! UGH! YOU SICK PERVE! ALL (slap) I WANTED TO DO (slap) WAS SLAP YOU!!! (slap) NOW, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"PUCEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS MY GIRL, NOT YOURS. FIND SOMEBODY ELSE! I HEARD PANSY'S BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Draco shouted, getting over the shock of what Adrian had just done.  
  
Before leaving, Adrian whispered into Jelena's ear, "I will get you, pure one. You can't be around protected forever." His voice chilled her spine.  
  
She ran upstairs and shut her door. She couldn't believe what had happened. She needed help. She needed her family.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed some parchment and ink.  
  
Madre ed Padre,  
  
Please bring some of my brothers and sisters here. Hogwarts is great and I would like to have more of my siblings to come and join me. Please ask who would want to come to Hogwarts with me.  
  
Con l'amore,  
Splendore Luce  
  
With that, she tied it to her owl and watched as it set out into the night. 


End file.
